1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp used as an outdoor lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. The LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamp because the LED lamp has features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink having a flat base and a plurality of fins arranged on a surface of the base, and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached on another opposite surface of the base. Since the LEDs are mounted on a single planar surface of the heat sink, the LEDs can only serve as an obverse light source, which provides with an illumination in a simplex illuminating orientation and would not meet a certain need, such as an illumination with double illuminating orientations. Furthermore, in the conventional LED lamp, the fins are exposed to an outside, whereby the fins are easily attacked by rainwater and dust to be corroded. In addition, the rainwater may creep from the fins through an interface between the base and a seal into the LED lamp to wet and damage the LEDs and electrical circuitry of the LED lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having double illuminating orientations.